


isak x even | even's favourite fanfiction

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meta, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: When Isak happens across Even smiling and laughing at his phone, he can't resist asking what's making his boy so happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the spur of the moment when inspiration hit me as a bit of a birthday surprise for one of my favourite evak fan fic writers, [Xionin](http://xionin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I really can't recommend checking out her Evak Moments tag enough. :)

Even was hunched over his phone, slowly scrolling as he read the text on the screen. Every now and then a smile would spread on his full lips and the corners of his eyes crinkled or a chuckle would bubble up from his throat. Whatever he was reading, he sure was enjoying it.

After a particularly enthusiastic burst of laughter, Isak’s curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to where Even sat at his windowsill and took a seat across from him.

“So uh… what cha reading?” Isak asked casually. There hadn’t been much screen tapping on Even’s end so he was was pretty sure he wasn’t texting with anyone. If Isak thought that was a possibility he would have been less inclined to ask, for fear that Even might think he was keeping tabs on who he was talking to. Despite how they got together, Isak trusted Even completely. The last thing he wanted was Even questioning that. He did, however, want to know what was responsible for him being blessed with the sight of Even’s beautiful smile and the sound of his musical laughter.

Even raised his eyes from his phone's screen at the sound of Isak’s voice, his smile still in place. Isak was relieved he didn’t seem to mind the interruption.

“Fics,” Even replied simply. After taking in Isak’s blank stare for a second, he elaborated, “Fan fiction? It’s not usually my thing, you know I prefer visual stimulation but these are really great. They’re about that show I tried to get you to watch. The one you said I only watched for the cute guys, which you said is weird because they look like us?”

Isak nodded in acknowledgment that he knew what Even was referring to. “So you’re reading smut? Didn’t the show have enough?” Isak quipped, a teasing smirk on his lips. Even rolled his eyes but he knew it was all banter.

“For the record, I watch for the soft boyfriend moments and sick movie reference tie ins and beautiful cinematography, to name a few things. And I’m not reading smut. This writer, Xio, she does these moments that almost read like a script. I can just imagine how I would direct these scenes. I can see them coming together in my mind as I read, I even-” Even stopped himself, realising he’d gone off on a tangent about something Isak most likely wouldn’t care about.

“You even what?” Isak asked. He was smiling and there was amusement in his eyes. He knew Even hated when his mouth ran away with his thoughts but Isak loved it. He found Even’s passionate commentary so beautiful to watch and listen to. Isak wondered if there was ever something he conveyed so much enthusiasm and passion for. Even, probably.

“I’ve even drawn some storyboards for them. I put my own spin on things while staying true to her writing and the show too. I guess it’s like my fan fiction of her fan fiction?” Even’s brow creased, unsure if he made any sense. “I was just reading one of her new ones in which one of the characters is pissed off his boyfriend can’t take a bad picture. It had such a sitcom feel. So funny.” Even chuckled just talking about it.

“Can’t take a bad picture? I bet that’s the one that looks like you,” Isak replied with a hard roll of his eyes. “Some day, though, some day.”

Even laughed and nudged Isak with his foot. Isak gripped Even’s ankle and gave it a squeeze before leaving his hand there. How these twig like ankles actually held up his giraffe of a boyfriend, he would never know. “Will you read some of them to me please?” Isak asked after a moment, hoping he wasn’t being a bother. He was sure he wasn’t by the way Even’s face lit up at his request.

“It would be my pleasure,” Even said as he turned his attention back to the screen of his phone and began tapping and then scrolling. “Let me find my favourites, you’ll love them.”

Even proceeded to scroll to the first moment and read them one by one to Isak. And Even was right, Isak did love them.


End file.
